


Skinny Love

by galacticCannibal22



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 'Danny' is Eridan, Fluff, Lots of kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, cute nicknames, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticCannibal22/pseuds/galacticCannibal22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thought I should write something happy???</p>
    </blockquote>





	Skinny Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I should write something happy???

The warm body your holding stirs, stiffening as he lets out a loud yawn. You see a flash of white, razor sharp teeth and smile. Those are the same teeth that bit into your skin the day before, leaving marks down your strong form. You're still quite sore, but it's a good ache. A really fucking good ache. You press your lips against the soft flesh of your Matesprits shoulder and he lets out a soft sigh. You continue to kiss him, leaving a trail all the way to the base of his neck. "Danny, it'th too early for thi'th."  
You hum, rubbing slow circles into his sides, "I'm jus' sayin' good night."

He snorts, arching into your touch. "You're th'o lame."

You grin, nipping at his ear lobe, "You like it." Sollux chuckled, rolling over on his side so he could face you. You tangle your bare legs with his, loving the heat that radiates off him. You notice that his cheeks are a bright yellow, and his eyes are glowing very faintly. The Alternian sun is just now setting, and the last of its harsh rays are just barely slipping through the blinds. The way the orangeish- yellowish light bounces off of him makes your blood-pusher swell and beat a little bit faster. He's so beautiful. You kiss his high cheekbones, and his narrow nose. You press your lips to both of his eyelids, and finally- his partly opened mouth. He melts against you, a low rumble erupting from his thin throat. You love it when he is like this, all sweet and submissive. Your thorax rumbles along his, and your pretty sure all this purring could be heard from the other rooms. Not that you care, you like the fact that others knows he is _yours._

 _"_ Flu'thed for you, Danny."

"I'm flushed for you too, Sol."

 


End file.
